Cat and Mouse: Villain! Deku x Detective! OC
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Casey Albarn a shy and somewhat bullheaded Detective working for the Q-55 SIU department. After a routine case goes wrong, the young detective soon finds herself in a game of cat and mouse with the world's most wanted Villain...Deku
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **OC:** Casey Albarn

 **Age** 28

 **eyes:** originally gray-blue

 **Hair:** light brown stops at mid back

 **height** 5'5"

 **body type:** full bust

 **job:** Detective for the Q-55: specials investigations unit.

 **partner: Mineta Minoru (has made _several_ complaints and requests for another partner...Denied. no one wants him. She's stuck with the perv.)**

 **Personality:** Shy, troubled and somewhat bullheaded. but, aside from that? she's a sweetheart and would put her life and job on the line, for any cause she's willing to fight for; whether it's for her friends or even the criminals she deals with on a daily bases.

 **Relationship status:** single

 **Main case/ her Mcguffin: Finding DEKU.**

 **Combat/self defense: brown belt in krav maga**

 **weapon: Quirk suppression stun pistol (mandatory)**

 **Quirk:** mood ring and liar's eye.

 **Quirk description:** eyes change color with her emotions like a mood ring, her secondary power allows her to see if someone is lying a dark smoky shadow appears behind them, mouthing the opposite of what her target is saying, she taught herself to read they're shadowganger lips. because her quirks are always activated she has a special pair of glasses and contacts made to block out her Lie detection ability. so, she doesn't over use it.

 **Colors:**

Gray-blue= neutral calm

Eggshell blue = happy

orange= frustration, annoyed

red= anger

lemonade pink= flustered embarrassed

Olive green= sick

brown with an orange fade = drunk

magenta with a gold fade = aroused,horny

silver= fear

Black with a red ring near the pupil is her liar's eye.

 **Drawbacks:** if she over uses her eyes, Casey can go temporarily blind other symptoms include, migraines nausea and nose bleeds.


	2. case 1 act 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

"You're taking us off the case?! please tell me you're joking!"

"Does it sound like I'm Joking Albarn?! c'os I'm not fucking laughing!" The brunette grimaced as she and Mineta were taking a tongue lashing from their Captain, he was furious! months of time and resources thrown away, Because Casey accused the commissioners son and one of their own officers of being a corrupt working for Akiyama family! without any sort of evidence other than her quirk told her so!

"Because of your little stunt? the board is investigating our department! they think we planted evidence and have taken everything from the Akiyama case." the captain yelled face a lovely red as the balding man continued grilling her; Mineta coughed as he thought back to their previous cases, Casey's quirk has been pretty reliable! and so far has rarely failed.

The grape haired man went to point that out. but, a pointed look from his superior caused him clam up. the two detectives flinched when the phone rang, the captain threw the case file down and answered the call "What?!" the captain seemed to calmed down as his face turned serious, "They found it where?" the two detectives looked at each other warily and jumped when the phone clicked.

"There was a body discovered near block 27 get your asses down there,Now." the balding man ordered Mineta and Casey nodded "And Albarn?" the brunette looked over her shoulder "Don't think we're done here...understand?" the woman nodded her eyes briefly flashed gray as she closed the door.

 **Block 27 crime scene**

"What have we got?" Casey asked approaching two beat cops, "Jogger found them, said their dog ran ahead of them came back with a bloody hand." they explained as Casey and Mineta were led under a bridge with some under brush. the two were greeted by a body haphazardly wrapped in a fire blanket and missing it's left hand. But, that wasn't what they were focused on no, what was more attention grabbing was the huge green grinning rabbit spray painted behind the body.

Casey curiously approached the image while Mineta started snapping photos and placing yellow markers around the scene with the other officers. the brunette was oddly silent as she scanned the area and the gathering crowd, outside the yellow tape she noticed a certain male in the crowd tall somewhat muscular.

wearing a suit under black parka she couldn't see his face due to the medical mask he had on. but, his eyes were a very vibrant green held held a mix of intrigue and disgust as he glared at the scene _"... just another face pissed that his morning routine was disrupted..."_ She thought to herself as she went back to the painting, not noticing the green eyed man watching her every move...

Casey gloved hand traced the painted wall it was still drying, meaning it was done after the body was possibly moved? Mineta was thinking the same thing as he came up behind her."I think they had a boat." the short man said getting his partner's attention "Oh?" Casey looked down at him curiously as he pointed out the support beam. "See right there where gravel is disturbed?" he then slowly moved his finger at one of his set down markers.

" if it were low tide right now we'd be seeing some sort scraping, from where the boat brushed up against the concrete base." He continued the brunette nodded [Damn...who knew Mineta could be a competent detective when his minds not in the gutter?] "pretty sloppy for deku..." a young cop huffed the partners frowned and that same cop got a chill up his spine almost like someone was planning out his demise "This wasn't Deku." Casey said getting the shaken up cop's attention.

"h-How do you know?"

"I've been tracking Deku for two years now, I know his MO, he's swift,careful and calculating when choosing his victims, he doesn't just kill for the thrill or at random. he kills to send a message. to put fear in those who wronged him; if this were Deku the body would be in perfect condition not, not sliced up to hell."

"But the rabb-"

"Yeah, that the other thing, Deku doesn't advertise, whoever did this is really trying _way_ to hard...Do we know who the J.d. is?"

The cop awkwardly scratched the back of his head and nodded , the body is a homeless man; 41 year old Ike otoya former dock worker, reported missing by his friends living in a tent town a few miles south from where he was found. "I'll head down there right now, meet me there when you finished ok?...Sticky?..." Her eye twitched noticing her perv of Partner ogling a female Jogger who was stretching the distance "Minoru!" the grape haired male snapped out of it and nodded as Casey shook her head and walked to her car, passing the tall Parka man as she did. who seemed somewhat entranced as he watched her leave.

~until next time~.


	3. case 1 act 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

The shanty town was in turmoil when Casey arrived, there were people rushing around fighting over something... as she approached to get a closer look. The brunette was blind sighted by a drunken man "Hey baby wanna come with me?~" he purred trying to grab her only for the officer to grab his wrist and twisted it back, causing him to scream and howl in pain.

Getting the other people attention causing the crowed to stop fighting slowly advance on her. "Ah, ah Back up." she ordered flashing her badge causing the crowd to freeze. "Good, now-" she just barely dodged a bottle being thrown at her by a teenage boy. one of the adults grabbed him as Casey let go of the drunk who clutched his wrist he cussed her out before spitting on the ground.

"Now before I was interrupted...Do any of you know Ike Otoya?" she asked scanning the crowed with her quirk... so, many liars. she metally shook her head as the teenager who threw the bottle at her glared at her. "Why do you want to know pig?" he sneered as Casey ignored his jab "because he's dead." she said the crowd broke into hushed whispers and gasps, the brunette kept her eyes trained on the teen who just glared at her.

"Ike's dead? then who the hell's been living in his tent?" an older gentleman said to a man in wheelchair who shrugged. Casey broke her gaze with the teen and looked at the two perplexed. "Come again?" she asked the wheelchair man and his friend who introduced themselves as Russell and Gou explained that they saw someone living in Ike's tent a few days ago...

"We thought he went on another bender, and stumbled back from whatever ditch he slept in."

"And you didn't think to tell the police about this?"

"He should be thankful that we even reported him missing at all."

"I take it he wasn't well liked around here?"

"Look around you detective, if anyone cared about Ike or any of us would we be living here?" Gou asked as he stopped pushing Russell, Casey paused to consider this "here we are." Russell announced as the three stopped in front of a large makeshift tent, Both men froze when they heard someone moving around inside, Casey reached for her gun and nodded at the two men to back away. they complied just as the brunette was about to reach for the tent flap a blurred figure suddenly jumped out from the tent.

Kicking Casey in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall on her ass, she coughed looking up at what hit her. it was a bloody man wielding a knife! Casey reached for her gun only to find it missing. She cursed as the man held up the knife up only for a deafening bang to go off! the man suddenly screamed in pain then passed out stun bullet stick out of his back, as the brunette felt a surge of relief go through her seeing Mineta behind the guy pistol drawn.

Casey winced as Gou and Russell helped her up she thanked them "Drop it!" she heard her partner yell at someone, Casey glanced behind her to see the Teen from earlier pointing her own pistol at her, "Ryu what the hell are you doing?!" Russell snapped at the kid 'Ryu' when two more officers came from out to different directions weapons drawn. The teen glared and dropped the gun and put his behind his back keeping his eyes trained on Casey as one of the other officers cuffed him and the bloody man.

 **Later...**

Ryu sat in the interrogation room head down as Casey and Mineta watched him from behind the mirror. "He's not talking?" the captain asked as he eyed the boy with a mixture disappointment and frustration. "Nope." Casey said as she read over the statements Gou and Russell gave her. The kids name is Ryu Nakamura and the bloodied man who attacked Casey was his bother Karou, came from a very well off family. their parents were found murdered in a similar fashion as Ike.

The police suspected the older brother but, it was found he had history of autism and schizophrenia and would need assistant living for the rest of his life. and the lack of other evidence they let Karou go. and instead a known violent drunk who had a history with the family was arrested for the crime. and the brothers were bounced from relative to relative until recently they just started living in the tent village in an makeshift shelter using an old metal rowboat as a bed. Casey had asked if it was possible to use it on the water.

Russell said possibly thought it was doubtful. "The thing was riddled with holes" if they had repaired the boat it must have been for a one-way trip, Casey eyes were a dull teal as she though over the events. "Is his brother awake?" Mineta shook his head "the docs said it would take a least a day for the sedatives to ware off. then they're putting him back on his meds..." the captain sighed "meaning he probably won't remember this." the female detective was still in thought as she listened to them something didn't add up...why go through all the trouble kill Ike and blame DeKu?.. unle- The captain snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Albarn? have you used your quirk?"

"yes...but, I think he has some sort of barrier or nullification quirk that interferes with my vision."

"We could put him in the void room, and interview him from a monitor."

"Cute idea. but, i need direct eye contact for my quirk work."

The captain scratched his beard "and getting suppression cuffs on him would give the same results as his brother." the trio were silent when Mineta snapped his fingers "what if we trick him?" his colleagues both looked at him curiously as he pull a sticky ball from his head and started mashing it into putty-like texture.

then grabbed a pair of suppression cuffs gummed the inside with the sticky putty like goo to stop the sedative needles from jabbing out. "Just stick these on, he'll get the shock from the taser. but not the drugs. then the placebo will kick in?" the grape haired man noticed his boss and partner gawking at him "What?" the two were flabbergasted at the ingenuity, gross Mineta was showing right now.

"Nothing." Casey said grabbing the cuffs and the captain and Mineta watched as she entered the interrogation room, Ryu glared at her as walked around him she nodded at the officer watching the kid, to hold him while she swapped the cuffs. the boy let out a pained grunt at the taser did it's job.

"The hell are these?!" the kid snapped as Casey took a seat across from Ryu "Quirk suppression cuffs right now a sedative has been released into your bloodstream that deactivates quirks...also, you'll be feeling a little queasy." the boy blanched still glaring at the detective as she calmly placed her file down. and pulled out some pictures showing them to Ryu whose brows furrowed "Whats this?" he sneered Casey crossed her arms "You tell me." she said as the auburn haired teen examined the photos with an empty gaze.

Casey felt her stomach curdle at how calm the teen suddenly was ..."bipolar disorder?"... she wondered as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I got nothing." Ryu said with a slight slur as a shadow started to manifest behind him. huh...Mineta's plan worked...what a world! Casey sighed as she took off her glasses showing Ryu her now black and red ringed eyes. "Really? c'os that's not what your conscious is saying." she said with a smirk the boy looked off as the black eyed woman arched a brow "nervous are we?~" she teased as the shadow behind looked terrified while the real Ryu was seething kept his mouth shut.

"Ike Otoya."

"I don't know him."

"what was your motive?"

"I didn't kill him Karou did!"

Ryu kept denying his role Ike's death while his shadow kept repeating **"he knew...he knew."** Casey eyes narrowed as she in close to the kid "What did he know?" she pressed Ryu having none of it attempted to headbutt Casey, only for her to move at the last second and he ended up hitting his head off the side of the table knocking himself out! "Shit.." Casey hissed as her eyes turned silver as she and the attending officer ran to check on the kid who was out cold...great just as his lawyer walked through the door. Awesome!

 **Later**

"well, the kid doesn't have a concussion." Mineta said getting off the phone with the hospital, while Casey had her head in her hands sighed hearing the news. ..why must this be so difficult? she wondered then turned her gaze to the ceiling as her Partner kept trying to assure her it wasn't her fault. "The boy is obviously unstable, he probably would've done that to anybody." Mineta said as he filled out paperwork. "...yeah, anybody." Casey said finally as her partner's phone rang the grape answered it "Oh, really? that's good! great! thanks!" he hung up and turned to the brunette happily.

"Karou Nakamura just woke up!"

"What! seriously?"

"Yep, he's a little woosie from his meds. but, other then that completely coherent."

"We'll head down first thing tomorrow!"

Mineta nodded and smiled coyly as his partner left for the night, "She needs to get laid." he said to no one in particular as another officer who was just coming in passed by his desk "Big time." he agreed the two high-fived. Meanwhile Casey decided not to go home and went to a bar just to relax and think about what to ask Karou, when she felt someone staring at her glanced up from her drink. and saw a tall man with messy green hair smiling at her slyly.

"...hi?" she awkwardly greeted the man smirk seemed to widen as Casey got a look at his eyes they were a nice deep green... she felt like she'd seen those eyes before as the man spoke up "Hello dear may take this seat." he asked her the brunette's eyes turned lemonade pink as she realized she staring. "Oh um sure." she said as the man sat across from "he has freckles...cute." she thought to herself as the man suddenly grabbed her hand "Izuo Matsuoka." ***** he introduced kissed her knuckles.

Casey face was probably the same color as her eyes right now! "c-Casey Albarn." she stuttered out then cursed herself for giving him her real name. "Well, miss Albarn-" She cut him off "Call me Casey." his eyes seemed to light up "Straight forward I like that.~" he purred chuckling as her eyes gained slight magenta hue. "So, Casey~ what's your quirk?" he asked curious as the woman shyly averted her gaze.

"It not really flashy y'know" Izuo just waved her off he seemed genuinely interested as he wrote in a old book Casey gave him the run down on her Quirk...or rather quirks. the green haired man stopped writing "You have two?!" he asked excitedly the brunette nodded shyly. The short woman explained how Liar's eye works and the drawbacks., then handed him her spare glasses (she's wearing her contacts) he examined curiously "So, you have to wear these to block it's effects?" He asked putting her spare glasses on then smirked.

"How do i look?~"

"Like a dork...hehe."

"Well I must make one cute dork...or rather second cutest.~"

S-shut up."

They bantered and joked like this a few more minutes. before Casey check her watch "Oh damn I gotta get home, busy day tomorrow." She huffed as Izuo pouted As he watched her put her jacket a bid him farewell" lucky he already given me his number!" Casey thought as she went out the back door. Unbeknownst to Casey "Izuo" wasn't the only one who was watching her. the freckled face man's eyes darkened as he noticed two men follow after his property.

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 **Izuo Matsuoka An Alias, Izuku can't exactly going around saying his real name.**

 **Casey was wear her contacts which have a similar quirk block effect as her glasses.**

 **Void room: special holding room fitted with sonic emissions that weaken or block quirks**


	4. C&M:casefiles:brothel sting op & riots

**These are basically mini-fics in between the main story. just old cases that Casey and Mineta have worked on with the help from some familiar faces.**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000**_

"Okay everybody listen up!" Casey ordered getting everybody in the conference room 2 attention. as she flipped the white board behind her over to show the cases "game plan" on the board showed a very nice hotel, and few photos of the staff and customers snapped in secret by undercover officers. the brunette points at the hotel "This is La Chateau Rouge, Nice place. great food and a attentive staff." she explains as she points to the maids going in and out of guest rooms.

"I'm sure all of you have read the portfolio to know that the staff have been offering more then just cleaning on their regimen." Casey said as she takes out her own file "Which is why we're doing a sting with the Baku Agency." She heard **King-Grenade** aka: Katsuki Bakugou grunt "Whatever" in the back as he leaned against the wall.

She rolled her grey blue eyes before scope out the crowd before gesturing to a blond male in plain clothes to stand up. "This is Officer Kaiba Takanashi, he agreed to be our mole during-" a snort interrupted her and Casey turned to Katsuki "Something funny Short-fuse?" the ash-blond surprisingly didn't blow up on her as he eyed the blonde suffer looking dude next to his friend.

"You not gonna get shit using this fuck-boy!"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Well, look at em'!"

"What? I don't see anything wrong, he's good looking-"

"That's my point!" Katsuki says as Casey and everyone looks confused as the hero explains "No homo dude, you are one fucking handsome guy! like a genderbent version of my wife." he said as he gave the blonde gave a once-over. it was fucking creepy how surfer dude looked like his Kaya's male doppelganger! he even had red omber tips in his hair.

"He'll be a walking freebie I guaran- fuckin' tee it!" Katsuki states still weirded out by the guy's appearance. "Well who the hell should we use then" Casey asked while Kaiba awkwardly went to sit back down. "Mineta, If I were a chick and hooker, I would pay him not to fuck me." the hero deadpanned Casey and Katsuki just eyed each other for a couple seconds. "we're still using Kaiba, dismissed." With that the meeting was over.

the ash-blond just shrugged turned to Kaiba "I swear to god if you have a red-eyed ash-blonde wife named Katsumi, I'm gonna kill ya." he threatened the honey blonde swallowed "Her names not Katsumi... it's Kashmir." Kaiba squeaked barely missed a swipe from the blonde as he fled the room.

A few hours later Casey, Katsuki,Mineta and few other officers were hold up in a hotel room. under the guise of making an adult film; when in actuality they had set up a hidden camera in the room next to theirs. they sat around for a few hours before the motion sensor beep causing them to sit up "Oh we got one look alive boys!" every got up from their game-boys and phones to stare at the monitor "as soon as she takes the money we move!" the brunette detective said.

"Room service! sweetie~"

"Hold up a tick! we haven't discussed business."

"business? Why would you wanna talk about that? I thought you wanted to get nasty?~"

"I do , I just want to know how much do I have to pay you?"

"Oh, I ain't charging you baby!~ The maid giggles as she moves closer to Kaiba who was sweating bullets. "this is my lunch break, now lets have some fun~" the woman purred in sultry tone "Aw,crap!" the honey yelped as he was suddenly pulled into a kiss, which he was not enjoying as his hands stayed in the air until the Maid got annoyed and left.

 **Casey** : "Godammit! you were right! Kaiba is too handsome we should've gone with Mineta."

 **Katsuki** : Damn right.

 **Mineta** : Hey!

 **Casey** : someone go get Takanashi, we'll try again tomorrow."

 **Case closed: the prostitute was arrested for paying Mineta not to screw her. {wrote down as bribing a police officer.}**

 **Case file 2: Riot control!**

 **we now return to super-cops!**

 **Camera shows civilians rioting in the streets while the heroes try to defuse the situation all the rioters are chanting: Raptors! Raptors! before a man holding a beer bottle attacks the camera.**

 **Meinta: the local Lacrosse team just won the Championship! because of quirks there aren't a lot of sports that can be played fairly! so, everyone's going a little nuts!**

 **Kaiba: Haruto! come back here with my shield!  
**

 **(Kaiba seen chasing teen whose crowd surfing using a riot shield!)**

 **Mineta: Every blue moon it gets like this, Right now Casey out looking for what sparked it!**

 **cuts to random drunk singing "the raptor rule the lacrosse field the rap-(Gun shot) Ow you bitch!" Camera shows Casey in her Eye Noire costume suppression pistol drawn.**

 **she frowns and shakes her head as Red riot picks the drunk up, while she and Todoroki disappear farther into the crowd, where they suspect the one started all this is! their attention was soon drawn to the roof of a burning building.**

 **Casey: son of Bitch...**

 **Todoroki: God damn it...**

 **Drunken Frat boys: Aki! Aki! Aki!**

 **Kisebara Akio: GO! Raptors! let's break everything! destroy all the shops! and the cars! and-**

 **Kisebara Natsumo: Psst, Bro In-Law and Eye Noire right over there!**

 **Akio: and-and uh Pu-put them back exactly how we found them! if not then better than they were before...hehe I-i c'mon guys it's heh common courtesy!**

 **The crowd looks around confused.**

 **Natsumo: we're losing them!**

 **Akio: ...Hey! who wants to go for a ride?! Let's go!? Whoo!**

 **Akio jumps off the roof and lands in dumpster where Todoroki and Casey are waiting for him "OW my knees, Fuck..." the teen pulls himself out of the dumpster where his brother in law hand cuffs him. "Well, Well Kisebara..." the teen flinched under Casey's frosty gaze and icy tone...it chills Akio to the bone.** **of course then again, that cold feeling could be his Brother in laws quirk.**

 **"S-Shouto-nii, O-officer Albarn." he greeted sheepishly as the adults glared at him. "NOW, I JUST WONDER WHO COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS RIOTING!?" She yelled over the crowd who were still shouting the Teens name as King-grenade smoke bombs dispersed is the distance causing everyone to scatter.**

 **Case closed: three months juvie, 100 days community service.**


	5. Case 1 act 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _oioioioioioioioiioio_**

 **Warning the following chapter contains Mature situations Reader discretion is advise d. **

Casey hummed to herself as she walked down the street towards her apartment, when the sound of a can being kicked alerts her to someone behind her. the detective tensed taking a moment to glance behind her to see nothing...the brunette's eyes narrowed and turned around taking a pocket mirror out she felt a chill go down her spine when she saw two men tailing behind her.

cussing under her breath the now orange eyed woman moved forward picking up speed gradually before breaking into a sprint, Her two stalkers were gaining on her as she for her phone only to hear "I don't think so sweetheart!" the brunette gasped when she felt the air become electrified and her phone died an one of them had an EMP quirk!

Casey cussed loud as she slipped through a gate only to feel a bubble of dread. when she saw it lead to a indoor swimming pool area and there was no where for her to hide. the brunette tense feeling a around her neck and man whisper "the Akiyama send their regards..."

before he could do anything Casey elbowed the man he grunted loosening his hold on her neck as the brunette grabbed said arm and flipped him over her shoulder. she glared down at the male groaning on the floor ...Wait! wheres the other? she screamed suddenly being shocked from behind and thrown into the pool! and Casey can't swim!

While she was struggling to keep her head above water, the brunette saw a third figure enter the area as she sank...the short woman just reached the bottom pool when a figure jumped in after her. Casey saw the green eyes and freckled cheeks.'Izuo? why is he?'

the green haired man reached grabbed her shoulders giving her an unreadable expression he leaned in covering her lips with his. Casey yelped her eyes widened she felt his tongue pass her and he grip move from her shoulders to her waist the brunette gasped as she felt air fill her lungs Izuo pulled away and swam them to the surface.

Casey buried her head in her savior's shoulder as she coughed out excess water, She felt Izuo tighten his arm around her waist as he wade them over to the shallow end. and sat her up on the edge of the pool's sun shelf.

the brunette's eyes were a mix of silver of blue as she finally looked up at only to to be caught off guard when the green haired man pulled her into a rough kiss. Casey gasped from the sudden action allowing Izuo to slip his tongue in the battled fought for dominance. the freckled face man won as he pinned her down on the wet tiled surface.

they finally pulled away a string of saliva connecting their lips, the green haired man peppered her neck with kisses before finding her sweet spot nipped down causing Casey whimper "sit up a moment." he panted the brunette complied as Izuo helped pull her jacket off throwing it on to the floor.

before pulling her shirt up to revealing her blue plaid bra, his callous fingers traced small scar on her chest curiously causing Casey's breath to hitch, He smirked realizing he'd found a sensitive area to play with. before undoing the little clasp on the front the garment freeing her breast.

Izuo admired the view for a moments the panting beauty under him. Her magenta/gold eyes filled with lust as he lowered his head between her breasts a experimentally ran his tongue along the length of Casey's scar while his right hand abused and kneed her right breast , the results was better then he had hoped the brunette let a string of moans and whines,that grew louder the more attention he gave that area. as she ran her hands through his wet green hair.

The short woman felt heat pool in her belly it felt like a kettle reaching it boiling point when Izuo suddenly, bit down on her left bud, Casey let out a choked sob her vision blurred as she grind against his knee, Izuo pulled away from her wide-eyed and flustered "D-did you just?"

he asked scanning her red face, the brunette nodded weakly bury her face in her hands. the green haired male felt a swell of pride boost to his ego before his arousal pressing painfully against his pants brought his mind back to his original activity he unbuttoned his shirt and slowly reached for his belt.

The sound of a belt being unbuckled caused Casey to uncover her face and sit up slowly. if the brunette could get any redder she'd be a cherry right now! as her eyes trailed down Izuo body she paused at his abs...he was fucking ripped! she then went lower and...Now Casey wasn't a virgin! but, she's never been with someone so...So

*B-b-big!..how's that gonna-* "see something you like darling?~" Izou purred with a smirk as his thumb made little circles on her left hip while his other hand rested on her thigh slowly inching up her skirt "U-umm..." the brunette stuttered then yelped feeling his fingers dip into her heat.

"You're already so wet.~" the freckled faced male teased slowly pumping into her "Izuo..d-don't tease..." the brunette begged and whined "Izuo." frowned He would rather do this with his dear detective calling out his real name. but, alas we can't all get what we want...at least for now.~

he'll just have to settle for his alias, his fingers left her warmth and slowly pulled her underwear down pushed her skirt up he pulled Casey into a deep kiss and with out warning thrusted into her core the brunette's cries were muffled from the kiss as Izuo started at a rough pace not giving the short woman time to adjust.

the green haired man let out a string of curses under his breath. feeling her muscles contract and squeeze him as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder, quickening his thrusts and groaned feeling Casey nails dug into his back leaving marks her moan and mewls were only fueling his fire as a taut feeling started forming in his belly.

a hiss escaped his lips feeling the detective's hot walls tighten around him. his green eyes locked onto Casey he smirked watch her reactions... two they've been tracking each other. and to see his darling little mouse this vulnerable makes him wanting more.~

"Almost...ah-ha..almost!" Casey whimpered breathlessly only to whine when Izuo pulled out suddenly, she went to asked why he stopped when he pulled himself up onto the shelf and pulled her onto his lap, before turning her around facing away from him and lowered her back down onto him. the brunette let out a loud moan feeling his dick hit her G-spot.

Casey felt Izuo smile against her neck as his pace became more erratic and rough continuously hitting that spot. his fingers dug into her hip enough to bruise, the detective threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her moans she felt heat coil in her belly getting tighter with every passing moment.

"Let go." Izuo whispered huskily in her ear the brunette's vision whited out as she came undone. Izou followed a few moments she whimpered feeling shoot his seed deep inside her. The two stayed there for a few moments catching their breaths..

 **Izuku's pov**

"t-that was intense, hehe..." Izuku mused as he kissed Casey's shoulder when the brunette didn't respond the green eyed male cocked a brow "Casey?" he pulled out and readjusted her in his arms, smiled relieved and damn proud of himself to see she was just sleeping. "well, aren't you high maintenance." he purred caressing her cheek she was so, vulnerable right now...he could take her! it would be easy then he could Lock up and keep her forever. But, then again...where's the fun in that? "Let's get you home my dear, you have busy day tomorrow.~" he said kissing her forehead.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **o-o**_

 **The next morning Third person POV"**

Casey woke up in her bed groggy and sore, She briefly looked around her room confused when did get home? did she over do it last night at the bar? then Casey noticed she smelled...odd, Like sweat and chlorine? after a few seconds of thinking it all came back. The detective's face was turned a nice shade of maroon as she recalled meeting Izuo, being attacked and...and... Why would she do **that** with someone she just met!

the brunette fell back on to her bed. When a second thought occurred to her...How did Izuo know where she lived? and how did he get into her home? she saw her balcony window was opened a bit. She never locks it since she's on the ninth floor.

*He must have a flying quirk.* she thought and got up to shut it wincing as dull pain came from her throbbing womanhood with every step she took, When Casey reached for her lock she noticed a small note stuck the sill she blinked and unfolded the note and blushed.

 **[Had fun last night!~ I hope to see you again Cas, also keep your doors locked love. never know who could get in.  
**

 **000-xxx-xxx call me (; I.M. ]**

The brunette reread the note a few times, still reeling over everything that happened last night when she looked up at the time, and nearly had an aneurysm; She only had fifteen till work! she quickly hopped into her shower, and skipped breakfast as she got dressed and rushed out of her apartment. unaware she was being watched.

 **at the precinct.**

"You're pushing it rather close today."

"I..slept through my alarm."

"No, you would be at stress level one if that were the case..."

"Let it go Sticky..."

Mineta just stared at his partner suspiciously something was odd about Casey today, she seemed looser more jubilant...almost glowwwww...holy crap. "No way! you got your ink dipped!?" he yelled suddenly causing people look in their direction as the brunette glared down at the pervy grape man.

"Shut up!" she hissed as Minoru gave her a sly smirk. "Oh-ho no I want the dets! who did you trick?" he asked Casey felt a little hurt that her partner would assume that she tricked someone into sleeping with her. was she not attractive or something? But, before she could say anything "Albarn! Office. now!" the captain order he did not sound happy, both she and Mineta looked at each other nervously as he went back to his desk while Casey went to the captain's office wondering what she had done now?


	6. case 1 act 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, My hero academia belongs to Funimation and Kohei Horikoshi** **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

Casey entered the captain's office warily her eyes were silver as she tried retracing her steps and playing out the events that lead her here! She wondered briefly if that Izuo guy had called in to tell the captain she was sick or something?...was she not supposed to be here?!

the brunette went to ask But, her boss spoke first "sit down." the balding man ordered she swallowed and took a seat across from him the cheap chairs frame groaned in protest as she awkwardly kept her head down it felt like school all over again! only thing that's missing is her social worker and foster parents...the captain cleared his throat and Casey waited for whatever fury he he was about to unleash on her...

"It would seem that an apology is..in order."

*wait..what?* "Huh?...I'm sorry f-for what?"

"The Akiyama case. you were right."

"I...what happened?!"

Casey asked still in shocked that she wasn't in trouble like she thought as her boss who still getting the details over the case put his glasses on and pulled a file from the evidence box that was returned to the Q-55 and read the confession out loud "Before I end my life, I Tomoe Akiyama hear by confess the all the crimes and injustices done by my family and the connections of the police commissioner's son Rion Watanaka and fellow officers of the M.P.D."

The brunette blinked before taking the file from him read over the confession letter and every crime and person involved with the Akiyama family.

there were even a few D-ranked heroes on the list! and the sad thing Casey went to Ichigo academy with some of them...

"Something wrong Albarn?" The captain asked curiously he figured she'd be jumping for joy rights now? "I knew some of the people listed here... from I.A." he nodded suddenly understanding must be a shock seeing people you thought were friends on the wrong side of the tracks.

Casey frowned closing the file and handing it back to him "...Why did they confess all of the sudden?" she asked wanting to know the sudden change of heart by the late Akiyama patriarch, her captain let out a whistle before leaning back in his chair.

"As you know the Akiyama's are..well were associated with the league and knew to keep their distance?" Casey nodded resisting the urge to snort, even the Yakuza weren't dumb enough to cross the villains!

Hell, some of the big league families even pay the villains a hefty sum to keep away from their business, and in turn the league keeps the law off their asses. kind of ironic in its own way...when the criminals have to pay other criminals protection money; just so they don't get their asses handed to them!

"Well, someone broke the rules last night."

The blue eyed detective gawked at her boss who continued "It seems two of the Akiyama's hitmen crossed the line and pissed off a Big time villain when they returned to the compound; one of them had their spine shattered, knee capped and a broken jaw, while the other walked away with just broken thumb and warning to his boss." Casey waited for him to say message, the captain shrugged.

"No one knows what the warning was. but, it must have been a dozy if Tomoe Akiyama would kill himself instead of facing prison." The captain theorized whoever they pissed off must have scared the life out of the Akiyama family, he took one last gander at the file and shook his head. well, at least there's one less danger to worry about out there... He then packed it back in the box and handed it over to Casey "Put this in the vault and return to work." he ordered she complied and walked out of his office.

 **Later...**

"What a weird coincidence you get laid and a bunch of mobsters die in the same night! i think you have Pandora's box down there."

Mineta, I swear to god! if you make another remark about my sex life..."

"No, Pandora box ain't the right one...Davy Jones meat locker?...no."

 **(Casey slams on breaks causing his head to hit the dash)**

"LISTEN! And listen well little man... if I hear one more joke or pun about my body or find out you told Denki about this? I will personally reveal how your grandmother used to dress you up like a little girl and introduce you as her granddaughter Minako..."

Mineta blanched as his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates "H-how do you know that?" the grape man mumbled fearfully the brunette just gave him a sickly sweet smile that could stop Bakugou in his tracks.

"Oh, why Sticky? don't you remember drunk two truths and a lie detector?~ you told me _all kinds_ of things~"

she purred darkly before smirking viciously at him, Mineta felt a cold sweat drip down his brow as the car behind them honked demanding they move, and with that Casey started driving again, needless to say it was a very silent car ride to rest of the way to the hospital.

 **At the hospital.**

The detectives introduced themselves at the front desk the nurse called Karou's doctor down, the salt and pepper haired old man greeted them as soon as he arrived leading them down the hallway, they briefly passed a room with two guards standing at the door. Casey's hair stood up at the back of her neck Ryu was in there.

*I wonder what he did to have armed guards stand outside his door?* the brunette wondered she'll have to have Mineta or the doctor fill her in on this later...she was brought out of her thoughts by her partner speaking to her.

"After you left last night, I received word that a relative of the boy's mother is on her way here to take custody of Karou."

"And what about Ryu? isn't she gonna take him in too?"

"Oh...right, I uh... meant to say it earlier...last night he was caught trying access the mental wards using a stolen ID card. when security apprehended him they found duct tape and a syringe filled with Potassium chloride I think he was planning to use it on his brother."

"...How did he get the Chloride?"

Mineta shook his head obviously disgusted with the teen "they found one found one of the storerooms had been ransacked and that's where he got it from...good thing the mental ward needs a pass code." he said with a frown not wanting to think what would have happened to Karou if Ryu had managed to break into the ward.

The doctor led them to the level 4 wards for Karou's protection they moved him from the level 2 wards after his brother attempt on his life, this time if Ryu tried anything, he would have to go through a metal detector,X-ray scanner and would need not only an ID... but, also a passcode, and thumbprint scan to enter this ward.

"His cousin put in a request for temporary asylum, until she got here...which won't be for another two days."The doctor explained as they board the elevator. "Until then He asked for you to be his temporary guardian Detective Albarn." Casey brain stopped for moment as she processed that "You mean his cousin did?"

She corrected the doctor shook his head "No, Karou specifically asked for you." the two detectives looked baffled that Karou even remembered Casey to begin with! However, the answer as to why he remembered Casey was soon answered the second they entered the room.

the attending nurse smiled at them a calmly call out to the childlike adult whose eyes like Christmas tree the second he looked up from coloring book he jumped out of bed ran over Casey swept her into big hug "Mama! you came back!" he yelled happily Casey's face drained of color as she looked down a Mineta who looked just as mortified as she did!

before either could explain to that she wasn't his mother, the doctor had pried the dirty blond male off and calmly told him to go finish his coloring book and that he had to speak with his "mother" outside. "OK bye mama!" he chirped before jumping on his bed and happily finishing his drawing while Casey was livid.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's why he asked for you..I"

"You What? thought that I'd be alright with this?! what will happen when his cousin comes to get him? did you even think about that?"

"Well I figured that once the investigation was over I...we'd tell the truth?"

Doctor sputtered over Both Mineta and Casey were not pleased with this "What? that his brother tried to kill him and you had my partner act like his dead mother?!" the grape man yelled luckily the wards were sound proof otherwise they be in real trouble, the doctor did a so-so gesture "well, not I figured if he was there the night his parent died, maybe his mom might help him remember?" The gray haired man explained again the cops were not please.

"Yeah and add more damage to his health then there already is?" what happens when Karou realizes this was all a ruse?" again the doctor silent before shrugging "We give him an extra dose of sedative and he should keep quiet about this?" he looked at them expecting them to agree with him.

Casey's eyes turned red it took everything she had not to punch him, luckily Mineta seem to keep cool took out his hand cuffs "Hands behind your back sir." he ordered the doctor looked down at the grape haired detective stunned,"On what charges?" the short man glared at the older male. "Malpractice and abuse of a controlled substance."

the old man immediately tried to run only to fined his feet glued to the floor by some sticky balls Mineta just frowned as he grabbed the doctors hands and put the cuffs on him as he recited his rights. "Stop whining you're no better then his brother." the grape detective hissed the doctor kept yelling how they'll pay for this! he has friends they'll get him out of this!

Mineta kept shoving him down the hall, Casey just snorted in disgust she recalled seeing that doctor's name on the Akiyama list. so, whatever "friends" he has were either dead or fled the country, how he hadn't heard about it; Casey will never know rather she didn't care? either way she had other things to worry about.

Her eyes slowly simmered to a sad dull gray as she reached for the knob for Karou's room and opened "Mama! I-" she cut him off "Karou. We need to talk." the man looked at her warily before she could say anything else the alarms went off.

 **["ATTENTION ALL STAFF! PATIENT 1652: RYU NAKAMURA. HAS ESCAPED! PATIENT IS ARMED REPEAT PATIENT IS ARMED.]**

Karou threw his hands over his ears he stared crying and begging for the loud noises to stop! while one word came to Casey's mind "shit."

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 **Potassium Chloride is used to slow the heart down, it also used in prisons for lethal injection.**


End file.
